Valentine Potter et le monde paralléle
by Yumi Evans
Summary: Valentine Potter, 11 ans entre à Poudlard avec son cousin William et va découvrir un monde étrange où régne encore Lord Voldemort et où elle n'éxiste même pas,un monde paralléle.


Chapitre 1 :

Une lettre très spéciale :

- Maman !

Des bruits de pas résonnèrent en écho dans les escaliers, avant que Valentine ne se jettent dans la cuisine.

- Ça y est ! Je l'aie ! Elle est enfin arriver ! Hurla la jeune fille en agitant les bras en l'air.

- Quoi donc ? Demanda sa mère une pointe d'amusement dans la voix.

Il était évident qu'elle savait bien que sa fille parlait de sa lettre de Poudlard, mais elle prenait un malin plaisir à lui demander le calme qu'elle n'avait plus pour s'exprimer.

- Ma lettre ! Elle est là ! Tu vois je l'aie ! Je savais que je l'aurais !

- Ah ! Cette lettre là ! Fit sa mère comme si elle le découvrait.

- Ouais ! Faut que je la montre à papa ! Et à Will' ! Et à tout le monde ! Chantonna Valentine.

Elle allait sortir de la cuisine, lorsque apparut son père.

- Ginny, il faut que je file, on a une alerte et ils vont peut-être avoir besoin de renfort...

- Papa ! Papa regarde ! Le coupa t'elle.

Avec un sourire indulgent il jeta un coup d'oeuil à la lettre et ses yeux s'illuminèrent au fur et à mesure qu'il la parcourrait du regard.

« COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ECOLE DE SORCELLERIE

Directrice : Minerva Mc Gonagall

Chère miss Valentine Potter,

Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au collège Poudlard » patati, patata...bla bla bla.

Professeur Flitwik

Directeur adjoint.

- C'est court, formel, du Mc Go tout craché ! S'éxclama-t'il après quelques secondes. Le père de Valentine, Harry Potter, était le sorcier le plus célèbre que l'histoire ait connu. Dès la naissance, il avait réduit au silence le plus horrible mage noir depuis longtemps et sa célébrité était allée en grandissant au fur et à mesure que les années passées pour atteindre son paroxysme l'année de ses dix-neuf ans quand il avait tué une fois pour toutes Lord Voldemort. Depuis, sa vie s'était rangée. Il avait eut besoin d'un retour aux sources et c'est tout naturellement qu'il avait retrouvé Ginevra Weasley, sa femme, ainsi que la maison de son parrain -le très regretter Sirius Black -et qu'il avait repris ses études là où il les avait abandonné, pour devenir auror.

Aujourd'hui, il était marié, avait eut une fille qu'il aimait par-dessus tout et était chef de la brigade des aurors. Une belle réussite en somme. Mais aujourd'hui, la star de la journée était Valentine, une fillette de onze ans tout juste, rousse comme tous les Weasley, avec de grand yeux vert en amande qu'elle tenait de son père et qui ressemblait étrangement à une certaine Lily Evans –sa grand-mère paternelle- selon les dires de son oncle qui ne l'était pas vraiment mais qu'elle considérait comme tel depuis toujours: Remus Lupin. Cependant, Valentine était un « petit gabarit », maigrichonne (pas maigrichonne, Will ! Svelte !) Et pas vraiment grande pour ses onze ans. Pourtant, s'arrêter aux apparences aurait été une erreur...

Valentine était une vraie boule de nerf, aventurière à ses heures, avec un léger goût pour le danger et comme tout Potter qui se respecte un léger mépris des règlements. L'entrée à Poudlard, était pour elle une aventure palpitante qui s'annonçait ! Une peu d'action : tout juste ce qu'il fallait à sa vie ennuyeuse au Square Grimmaud ! Et la présence sur les lieux de son compagnon de farces et cousin William Weasley (surnommé Will') tout juste onze ans, digne fils de Ron Weasley et d' Hermione Granger – le parrain et la marraine de Valentine- n'étaient pas de meilleur augure.

William alliait l'humour et l'intelligence, deux choses qui ne devraient jamais être autant concentré dans la même personne dans un cocktail détonnant.

Poudlard survivra t'il au passage de ces deux petits monstres sur pattes ?

Rien n'était moins sûr !

-------------------------------

Voilà le premier chapitre !

Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ?

J'avais commencé à écrire, mais comme ça ne me plaisait pas vraiment j'ai décidé de totalement remanier l'histoire.

Ça valait le coup ?

Laissez, une petite review au passage.


End file.
